Historia de una Mary-Sue
by lostreto
Summary: Mary Sue es una chica perfecta: linda, valiente y agradable. Ella es ese personaje que esta en tu fanfic, el que no tiene defectos, el que siempre salva el día. Pero llevar una vida perfecta no es tan fácil. En esta historia, Mary Sue nos cuenta su vida y aventuras. (Esto es una parodia a todas las Mary Sue que vemos día a día),
1. Capítulo 1: Introducción a la perfección

Seguramente han oído hablar de mí, mi nombre es Mary-Sue.

Soy perfecta, si, pero soy una buena persona.

Por eso creo que debo aclarar unos puntos contigo. ¡Sí, contigo! ¿Por qué, te preguntas? Pues porque tengo sentimientos, y me gustaría aclarar cosas sobre mi, tanto a mis detractores, como mis seguidores, aunque en esta categoría entre solamente yo.

Si están pensando (porque sé que lo están pensando) que soy una egocéntrica, ¡Se equivocan!

Tengo alta autoestima, eso es todo. Porque, ¿Cómo quieran que tenga baja autoestima, si soy lo mas cercano a la perfección? Y si no están de acuerdo, busquen Mary-Sue en Wikipedia:

**"Mary Sue** es un término utilizado por el mundo del fandom, cuya principal característica es la de ser _perfecto_ y no tener fallos." (He omitido ciertos datos, no quiero que se alejen de mi historia, ya que es perfecta ¿No?).

Pero no todo es color de rosa para una Mary-Sue.

Primero, dicen que tenemos una hermosa cara… ¡¿Saben cuanto sale una "hermosa cara" en productos de belleza?! Un ojo de la cara, ¡De mi cara!, en otras palabras, exagerado.

¿Han oído hablar de mi cabello? Apuesto a que sí, si no es el caso, se los describiré: Largo, lacio, brillante, sedoso, suave… y un montón de adjetivos más.

Eso equivale a: cremas para cabello liso multiplicadas por doquier, cepillos increíblemente resistentes, millones de planchas para el cabello, productos hidratantes que quizás que contengan… y tiempo, sobre todo tiempo. ¿Saben cuanto demoro en secar mi cabello? Demoro tanto como lo que demoran en llegar a los cines las películas de Harry Potter.*

Pasemos a mi cuerpo, hermoso, también. ¿No les sorprende? Lastima que los chicos pesados, y los profesores fogosos no piensen igual.

Mantener mi cuerpo cuesta 2 horas diarias de gimnasia, pero por suerte los genes me ayudan en eso. Pero mantenerlo no es el problema, es… el uso. (¡Dios! Que mal suena)

Bueno, para que les ando con rodeos, (Porque las Mary-Sue's somos valientes ¿No?) mi cuerpo esta mas usado que... ¡Ah! Para que voy a dar ejemplos, si no hay nada mas usado que mi cuerpo.

Derechamente, con el que se me haya cruzado, he tenido algo. Suena fuerte, pero no es más que la pura y santa verdad. ("Pura y santa…" que ironía, considerando el tema a tratar…) Si falta que mi padre me haga suya… ¡Ok! Apuesto a que quieren cambiar de tema, y si no, pues son unos pervertidos.

¿Qué tema viene ahora?: Mi pasado.

¡Dios! Mi pasado es horrible, si se los cuento, puedo asegurarles, les hará llorar más que el Rey León.

Pues soy huérfana, mis padres no me quisieron, tenían miedo a mis ojos, (otro tema a tratar) porque son diferentes. ¡Dos colores! Y no es una característica agradable. ¡Tener que ver al oculista cada semana es terrible! Porque no es bonito tener un ojo verde y el otro azul, ¡es herecrotomía! Y no causa más que problemas.

Pero lo de mis padres no afectó, porque, primero, soy fuerte, valiente, y… supongo que este discurso se lo saben ¿No?

Segundo, porque ellos volverán arrastrándose a mi, ya que los salvaré y perdonaré y viviremos felices por siempre, en el caso de caso de que sean bueno, claro. Si son malos, se volverán buenos y los perdonaré. ¿Qué original no?

Ahora hablemos de los chicos, ¡Dios! Mi tema favorito. ¿O yo soy el tema favorito de ellos? Bueno, como sea.

¿Cuales chicos han estado enamorados de mí? ¡Ja! ¿Cuáles no?, mejor dicho.

Desde nerds, hasta los más lindos.

Bueno, mi historia es demasiado larga para contarla, aunque es buenisima, no quiero hacerles perder tiempo. Porque el tiempo es oro ¿No?


	2. Capítulo 2: ¡A la escuela!

Hoy, yo, Mary-Sue sufriré un cambio en mi perfecta vida.

Hoy… ¡Me cambio de escuela!

Llegaré a un nuevo y aburrido lugar, que definitivamente dejará de ser aburrido cuando llegue.

No porque lo que están pensando, porque seguro piensan que mi escuela anterior no era lo suficiente para mi ¿No?

Pero no se preocupen, es que soy una excelente alumna, así que me voy de intercambio a un lugar en donde van las personas más inteligentes del mundo. ¡Qué interesante mi vida! ¿No?

Ayer me di el tiempo de arreglar mi cabellera, todo por llegar perfecta, aunque eso no cuesta mucho, claro.

Entre al lugar, no parecía demasiado elegante.

Abrí mucho los ojos, ¡La puerta de entrada era verde! ¡Que horror! Si el frontis del colegio es rojo, las ventanas son ¡azules! Y el piso… ¡Dios mío! ¡Es rosa! Con solo llegar al colegio me he dado cuenta de algo. Hay diseñadores malos, hay diseñadores muy malos, y el que hizo el frontis de la escuela.

Dios, a eso llamo vergüenza ajena.

Entré, y claro, el lugar se volvió más lindo. Esa es una ventaja ¿No?

Observé la pizarra, y noté que había cuatro "casas". Un momento. "¿Casas?". ¿Llegue de intercambio a Hogwarts acaso? No que yo sepa. Aun que si hay chicos lindos me quedo. Sin duda.

Centrada nuevamente en la pizarra, leí todo lo que esta decía. Decía más o menos así:

¡Bienvenido al internado de chicos sobresalientes!

El internado está dividido en 4 "casas":

-Los Inteligentes.

-Los Reflexivos.

-Los Leales y Buenos.

-Los Populares.

Te haremos una prueba para ver donde encajas.

Internado C.S.


End file.
